wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Apfelfront
Apfelfront (aka: Front Deutscher Äpfel; F.D.Ä.). It has subgroups like the Nationales Frischobst Deutschland (NFD); and the Bund weicher Birnen (B.W.B.). Mission "Fremde Früchte fallen ein, das Vaterland erzittert, beschmutzen edlen Apfelhain, Auf Jugend, kämpf erbittert!" 'The foreign fruit invades our shores, Our fatherland it rattles, Our noble orchards are besmirched, Youth, fight the bitter battles!' The organisation describes itself as "Nationale Initiative gegen die Überfremdung des deutschen Obstbestandes und gegen faul herumlungerndes Fallobst"."National initiative against the overforeignization of German fruit crop and against lazy/rotten mooching fallen fruit". The Apfelfront is a right-wing political party of Germany made up of Real Germans in their national struggle to keep fureign fruit out of German soil. Their mission is to purity their fruits from the impurities of fureign fruits that is corrupting young buds. That's right, even fureign fruits are trying to destroy the Germanic way of life. The only good fruit is the pure german fruit. Fructopia, the Boskopist 'promised land', is ruled by the Apfelprinzessin''the apple princess who will liberate their oppressed pure German fruits. Their beloved leader is Holger Äpfel, a famous fruit grower who grew discontent after eating an unnaturally grown, and artificially developed apple. The key demands of the organisation are: # ''"Keine Überfremdung des deutschen Obstbestandes mehr! In der Vergangenheit wurden rein deutsche Obstsorten wieder und wieder durch das Aufpropfen fremder Arten verunreinigt. Schluss damit!" No more foreign infiltration of the German fruit crop! In the past, German fruit has sometimes been contaminated by engrafting of foreign varieties. End it now! # "Südfrüchte raus! Es kann nicht angehen, dass deutsche Kinder mit Bananen und Apfelsinen aufwachsen und den Nährwert eines guten deutschen Apfels oder einer reinen saftigen Birne nicht mehr zu schätzen wissen. Deshalb: Grenzen dicht für Fremdobst!" Tropical fruits out! German children must not grow up with bananas and oranges, no longer able to appreciate the nutritional value of a good German apple or a pure, juicy pear. Consequently: Close the borders to foreign fruit! # "Weg mit faulem Fallobst! Unter unseren deutschen Bäumen lungert immer mehr faules Fallobst herum. Egal, ob es ehedem an deutschen Bäumen hing, muss es endlich einer der Volksgemeinschaft nützlichen Verwendung zugeführt werden. Macht Fallobst zu Mus!"''Eliminate the rotten windfall! There is ever more rotten windfall lurking under our German trees. No matter that it once grew on German trees, it must finally be put to use for the good of the people. Squash the windfall to applesauce! Rumor has it that "Heinz Becker" (their German Stephen Colbert) is a member of Apfelfront and wont stop until he can eat a fureign-free fruit. '''Boskop Heil!' Do not believe the liberal rumor that that their organization is an anti-nazi group using humor and satire to subvert Real Germans, that's ridiculous. The Apfelfront is now demanding an infiltration by a government spy so their organization can gain credibility. If that doesnt prove that they are a real group, then what will? Save The Juice! Everyone loves juice, even the Apfelfront understands their importance to their Real Germanic way of life, which is why they are working hard to keep it safe from the hands of fureign and unnaturally grown fruits. Our German Translation According to Google External Tubes *Heil Äpfel! *Lies about Apfelfront from Wikipedia *Their Real History